Season 2, Session 0, Episode 6
'SESSION 6' * We begin our trip to the Goddess’ Tears ** Guer reminds the others that this is a ‘sacred’ place and not to be desecrated ** Treble notices the image of the Ratkin print inside the Bugbear print inside the Loxodon print as a nice image. * We run into a pillar with an image. ** Turns out to be all 7 images of 7 schools of magic * XIII finds a chest ** Joo’nem casts Mending on the Transmutation image ** This makes it glow ** The Menagerie casts spells of each school on each image * XIIIs necklace begins to glow and gravitate toward the chest ** The blue circle on the necklace glows *** This gives him the Shield spell once per day * They make their way upstream to a set of steps and Guer sees some people * We see Lylesh down near the waterfall with THREE Temple Guards! * The party stealths into the bushes * As Lylesh tries to get some of the water, one of the guards smacks her * XIII runs in to start Initiative! ** XIII and Devis call them out and XIII takes Dodge action ** Joo’nem holds Sacred Flame and Treble holds a crossbow shot ** Wobbles climbs up one of the guards armor but gets squished then Guer holds Magic Missile ** Guard attacks XIII *** If not for the dodge action, XIII would have been critted! *** DM rolls for funsies: 31 on one crit...that would 1shot any of us! ** XIII runs up and kicks a guard ** Treble uses Disguise Self to look like a short Temple Guard *** Calls them out: What the fuck are you doing!? ** Guards don’t listen and attack XIII *** XIIIs necklace glows and Shield pops up ** Joo’nem comes out and invokes his Channel Divinity, charming 1 guard *** The guard is forced to drop his weapon *** Juju kicks the weapon toward the water ** Guer hits with magic missile and finally gets the first guard ‘bloodied’ ** Guard without weapon tries to grapplie XIII ** Devis thorows oil on the battlefield ** XIII attacks the beat up guard and goes into patient defense again ** Lylesh begins to run away ** Treble casts Bane and it only lands on the same guard that everyone else has been beating up and disarming, then inspires XIII ** Guard misses XIII again ** Joo’nem casts Shield of Faith on XIII and with Voice of Authority lets XIII attack again ** Guer runs up, apologizes to XIII then casts Thunderwave *** 2 guards fail and are pushed back, 1 dies, the other falls back to the water ** As he falls back he throws his spear at Guer, missing *** Chubby reminds DM of his inspiration!!! *** Still misses ** Devis throws Alchemist’s Fire at the feet of the last guard *** Then sends his duplicate into the fire to taunt and smile ** XIII attacks again ** Treble taunts with “This guard is on firrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre ** Last guard surrenders * Guer shapes water to help put out the flaming guard then shapes water around him * Guard insists that he will turn us in for treason * We try but fail miserably with Name deception * Guard insists that we helped a traitor and will be tried by Tavara for treason * Guard infers that we will be killing him and seemingly accepts his fate * Devis charms the guard ** They received reports that a Gnomish woman had been dealing forbidden artifacts against the temple ** They were sent to the waterfall to apprehend her ** Orders are from Keldevar, Captain of the Temple Guard * Treble tries to convince the guard that he doesn’t have to die. Lylesh was just doing this in duress to save her husband from Cain * The party hears someone run away that was watching our encounter * Joo’nem argues that they’ve done nothing wrong * The Menagerie makes their case and the guard walks away ** As he leaves, Devis talks to him *** If you report to Keldevar, tell him that the CoC is in Brandylak, and active ** Once out of sight, he hightails it the fuck outta dodge! * Joo’nem’s passive perception is 20...vs Devis..He, XIII and Treble heard what Devis said * Guer gets the guard out of the bottom of the water ** We bury him and the other dead guard * As XIII is giving burial rights, Guer loots their bodies… * Devis pulls XIII aside ** He needs to leave the party and go to Candoria ** XIII is going to keep the fleece to help with Lylesh ** He needs us to bring Lylesh back to Candoria *** They need a witness ** Tell her nicely that most likely, her Drandolin is dead… * Devis leaves in a rush without saying Goodbye! * The others cover the bodies and leave the helmets on top so rescue can find them * Treble sings a lovely but unnecessary Song of Rest * XIII returns to the party ** Tells her that Drandolin is missing… ** Tells her that he is in Candoria ** She asks about the Red Feather that Cain left *** Cain must be behind this! * Lylesh demands we give her our word that we will kill Cain for what he has done ** Guer will not give a promise he can’t keep * She storms off * Joo’nem asks XIII to pull out the fleece and pours his trunk full of water on the fleece ** Rolls Nat20 on Religion to understand the effects ** Radiant light radiates from the feathered texture of the fleece ** Joo’nem and Guer go back to load up on that ‘Holy Water’ ** When the water dries up, the glowing stops ** Guer and Joo’nem fill their flasks and bottles with the water * Guer is still obsessed with the stones that gave XIII the Shield Spell ** Realizes this is an old Revenant training grounds ** Chest is pristine, but the obelisks are worn down * Treble jumps up on Joo’nem’s back ** Joo’nem worries about the implications of what happened *** Suggests turning themselves in ''' ** '''Treble wants to put this to a vote *** Treble wants to tuck tail and run, then deal with this later *** Guer doesn’t think we are in the wrong, but they will still prosecute us ** While talking, Treble gives Joo’nem some dreadlocks *** Joo’nem doesn’t like Tavara as well but, how can we continue to do the right thing as wanted criminals? *** Guer wants to operate outside the law * XIII just now tells us that Devis left for Candoria * Plan is to go to Candoria and find Devis * On the way, we pass through Brandylek ** We stop at Uncle Pucks but find it ravaged ** Treble looses it ** Guer finds a matching feather like the one we found in Drandolin’s bed ** Lylesh may be hiding something * Lylesh goes to Treble ** She is completely heartbroken ** Treble slaps her and screams in anger *** She has no idea * Everyone needs some rest before the trip to Candoria * Joo’nem offers some spice to Treble * XIII sticks by Lylesh to ‘stand guard’ * What do we do? ** Cain may outmatch us, but he has Uncle Puck, possibly Drandolin, but we don’t know how to find him ** Follow the trails * Treble remembers the rock Uncle Puck gave him ** He says: Uncle Puck, it is Treble. If you can hear me, please let me know where you are. ** He hears: “I have your beloved Puck. Fuck all of you for getting in my way”